A conventional valve set known to applicant generally includes a valve body, an inlet nozzle, a core member and a spring. The valve body includes a passage defined in a side thereof and a hole is defined in the underside of the valve body. A top space and a bottom space are defined in the valve body, an annular protrusion is located between the top and bottom spaces and a notch is defined in the annular protrusion so as to communicate with the hole. The core member is located in the bottom space. The inlet nozzle includes a recess at one end and a flat portion at the other end, the flat portion has a groove communicating with the recess. The advantage is that the inlet nozzle automatically seals after the introduction of air into the valve set so that the valve set is used on toys and suitable for children to use. However, the hole and the two spaces are defined individually so that the structure is complicated. Besides, the introduction of air into the valve set has to rely on the user of pump or similar inflating device, and this is not convenient for the users.
The present invention intends to provide a valve set that improves the structure and eliminates the shortcomings of the conventional valve set.